with every bad thing comes a good thing
by anderberry
Summary: my frist fanfaic please read and review... rachel is tierd of people thinking than she is nothing and treating her like nothig so she gose home to off herself but who gets there in time...


Rachel's p.o.v

"_Bye dad bye daddy see you after school I have glee club today so I will be late love you_" I shouted as I ran out the door picking up an apple as I went. I went to my car and started it and I was on my way to school. Sure I was an hour early but I like to get a head start on everything. As I turned onto the high school parking lot I braced myself for the day ahead. I was not popular after all I am in the glee club the most hated club in the entire campus as I make my way to the choir room I hear the piano playing in a soft melody that sooths all your worries. I hear I voice soft and light so heart worming I knew the only other people here were me and the teachers but as I came closer I instantly knew who they were it was Kurt and Blaine my only best friends when I come throw the door they stopped what they were doing and came to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As that was over I pulled back from Blaine and said_ "why are you guys here so early. Did I miss something? Are you okay? What happened is Finn okay? What's going on...i"_I didn't get to finish my questioning before I was rudely interrupted "_diva… diva calm down everything is okay no nobody is hurt everything is okay just calm down and breathe."_ I took a breath and calmed down I would have corrected anybody who interrupted me but it was Blaine so he can get away with almost anything so I sat down and look up at them and asked "_okay sorry for the freak out. Why are you guys here early?"_ they looked at each other and smiled then Kurt spoke "_well as you might know in 2 weeks it is yours and Blaine's birthday I still can't believe you 2 have the some birthday the same day it is so cool and saves me money not that I wouldn't spend it on the 2 people I love but you know the less money for you the more money for me and my clothes so we need to plan on what to do" " well okay but lets talk about this at my house okay after glee club_" I said as I left the room to my locker to get my books and take the school in without people around to make your life hell. As the first bell rang I was on my way to my first period class when I felt the ice cold liquid run down my face into my eyes throw my sweater down my shirt and down my pants. I opened my locker again and got out he extra change that I always keep there then I rush to the restroom but my luck only gets worse there in the bathroom are the three top cheerleaders and a couple other girls but I don't care for them I care for the three cheerleaders in the room because the use to be my friends but they got popular and felt to cool for me and now the make my life a living hell. I wonder if they remember they time us all got along. The turn to me and smirk Santana is the first to speak which hurts the most because we were friends since we were babies._ "Well look who is here if it isn't the little gay hobbit."_ "_Look Satan just because my dads are gay that doesn't mean I am and you know that_" "_whatever just know that the world would be totally better off without you"_ I stood there shocked that one hurt a lot. _"Awww did that hurt the yentles feelings well oh well and just change and go die in a hole your polluting the earth every time you breathe."_ Said Quinn with her sharp voice. I put a brave front until they left they can never know how much that hurt to make it worse they were in glee club. I went throw the day in a bluer with people always putting me down and pushing me into lockers and "accidently" pushing me on the floor. When glee came around and I was ready to go home to my bed and let sleep take me to a happy place. No one in glee really likes me it is because I RACHEL BARBRA BERRY will one day by on Broadway and get out of this rundown down that is Lima Ohio. When I walked throw the door there were loud boos and go aways but I kept my head held high and blinked back the tears. All throw out glee they kept throwing insults my way but everyone just stood there smiling except for Kurt and Blaine but they didn't say anything to sacred to be next. When I got home my dads where in a meeting in California and would not come back until next month they left me 600 dollars to help me until then. I went upstairs and filled the bathtub with water and got in. I was sick off everything everybody putting me down hating me for being somebody than if it is like that I would rather be noting locking the restroom door I shed my clothes and got into the tub of warm water but I had forgotten that Kurt and Blaine where coming over until I heard the door open and close then people coming upstairs then my room door open then close then Kurt coming to the restroom and knocking _"hey diva we are here are you okay in there?"_ "_Umm yeah I'm taking a quick bath that is all" "oh well okay we will be out here" "yeah uh huh I'll be there in a bit"_ then he goes to sit on my bed with Blaine I can hear them talking but I'm too busy making cuts on my arm making the word perfect on it that when the tub is full of blood and water I don't notice Kurt and Blaine knocking down my door until I was picked up from the barley holding on to my life I could feel how much blood I lost I was too weak to fight them to put me down and let me down . I could hear Kurt in the background calling the cops and Blaine talking to me. _"No Rachel you can't die. Not now maybe in 60 years from now but not now"_ I looked at him and said "_but I have nothing to live for no one likes me it done I'm going to die I want to die let me go Blaine please no more suffering please I need to go. Don't cry for me tell the glee club that they mean the world to me and I would give up my dream to keep them all by my side."_ By that time I finished that Kurt had called the cops and they were here with the medics outside my door. I was being lifted up in to a cot and put in to an ambulance with Kurt and Blaine on either side of me telling me to hold on if not for me then for them. So I did when we got there Kurt wand to call the new directions. I don't know why because no one cared for me they weren't going to come they could care less they were happy for all I knew. We went to a room and now it was just me and Blaine and a doctor taking blood from Blaine then Kurt then the person I never expected to see here let a alone the first to arrive puck. One pint from each and a 4 weeks in the hospital after they put the blood in and cleared all the cuts they put the iv's in and connected me to weirs and tubs after that I fell asleep. When I awoke I was surprised out the whole glee club being there some crying some singing a sad song but all sounding me Kurt was on the other bed sleeping because the boy had a severe panic attaché. Blaine was an my left and Puck on my right both holding my hands no one notice that I have woken up so I cleared my trout and they all looked at me. Santana rushed to by bed and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. She said _"oh my gosh I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you like that I'm so sorry never will I ever to that again can we be fiends again forever for real this time."_I smiled and nodded to tired for words. Then Quinn spoke up "_me to please forgive me ray I really miss you cookies_" then the last cheerleader came to sit on the bed and said "_yes please forgive us lord tubington has been sad"_ said the tall blonde with a sad smile on her face. "_yes Britt I will"_ my voice was horse and low I then turned to Blaine ready to thank him for saving my life but when I saw the look on his face I got sacred _"what is wrong Blaine?" "What nothing. Hey can you guys give us a sec?" "Yeah but if you hurt her I will personally make you life a hell hole." "Don't worry she is safe with me"_ _"okay bye ray" "bye san" "what is wrong Blaine" "Well rach I… am ….um …your ….ah ….err…twin brother but your older than me by 9 minutes. Shelby is here she explained everything. We found out by the blood I gave you. The doctor came in and said your sister is going to be fine. When I told him we weren't related he gave me the paper work and I called Shelby after. We have a lot to make up to loss time and all how about we go to breadsticks and talk this over when you get out. Oh and puck wants to talk you."_ And with that he left and puck came in. "_hey ray I … got… I was worried you would do something like this. Ray don't you ever think of doing this to me again ray I was worried I… just never do that okay_"_ " puck are you sure about this"_ was all I said if he wanted to be with me he was going to have to recall was he told me 8 years ago. _"Bring it."_ Were all he said and all he need to capcher my heart once again. After that I knew everything was going to be okay. I was going to make it through with my new brother and the love off my life.


End file.
